LONGLIVE UCHIHA
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: LAST CHAPTER/ Ia kira kalau putrinya sempurna tanpa celah. Tapi kali ini ia sadar kalau sehebat dan sejenius apapun putrinya . Dia tetaplah seorang anak yang membutuhkan perhatian yang mempunyai rasa takut. Sama sekali ia tak menyangka kalau nama Uchiha telah sangat membebani putri kebangganya itu/ R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer  
>Nor Even Wish<br>Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
>Canon<p>

LONG LIVE UCHIHA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

><p><em>Renge Konoha yang tumbuh dari tanah bekas peperangan.<em>

* * *

><p>Dua puluh tahun berlalu semenjak perang dunia shinobi ke empat. Kelima negara ninja hidup damai sejak itu. Tidak terlalu banyak ancaman yang berati setelah peperangan. Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Hokage ke tujuh dan membuat Desa Konoha menjadi semakin makmur di bawah kepemimpinannya. Ia benar-benar mewujudkan impiannya. Seluruh penduduk ke lima Negara sudah mengakui keberadaannya.<p>

Kini Naruto dan teman-teman seperjuangannya yang ikut perang dulu telah menjalani hidup yang bahagia dengan keluarganya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan rekan setimnya dulu. Kalau Naruto sudah hidup bahagia dengan Hinata dan mempunya dua anak. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang memiliki seorang putri . Uchiha Sarada.

Sasuke di sibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Anbu, dan Sakura juga masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Medic-Nin di rumah sakit. Seluruh desa tahu kisah tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sangat fenomenal. Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura menikah. Uchiha Sarada kini telah menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang sangat cantik dan sangat Tangguh. Di usianya yang ke 15 ia sudah berada di tingkat Jounin, dan bukan tidak mungkin ia naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Pagi itu di kediaman Uchiha Sakura sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan paginya. Ia sedang memasak menu sarapan untuk putri tunggalnya .

"Sarada Bangunlah !" teriak Sakura.

"Aku sudah bangun Ibu." Ujar anak semata wayangnya. Sarada melompat dari tangga membuat ibunya sedikit kaget.

"Ibu kira kau belum bangun, bukannya kau tidak ada misi hari ini ?" Tanya Sakura sembari membawa mangkuk berisi sup panas.

"Iya aku tidak ada misi untuk dua hari kedepan. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aku suka." Ujarnya, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyendok sup yang ibunya bawa. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya itu.

Ia begitu menikmati sup -ektra tomat- yang dibuatkan ibunya. Tidak terasa putrinya sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Ah...Ia merasa sudah tua. Kemudian Sakura melirik foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding. Saat itu adalah hari kelulusan Sarada dari akademi ninja. Ia,Sarada , dan Sasuke. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Semua penantiannya , semua perjuangannya terbayar sudah dengan anugrah yang sangat luar biasa.

Sarada memperhatikan ibunya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Ibu ? apa Ibu baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa.".

"Ayah kapan pulang Bu ?" Tanya Sarada tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin Ayahmu pulang nanti sore, tapi Ibu minta kau jangan mengganggu Ayahmu dulu ya. Dia pasti kelelahan." Jawab Sakura.

Hening sejenak...

"Sarada kenapa matamu hitam ? Apa kau kurang tidur ?" Tanya sakura.

"Iya Bu, beberapa hari ini aku tidur larut. Aku sedang membaca buku." Jawab Sarada santai.

"Oh ya buku apa ?"

"Bukan buku apa-apa ." Balas Sarada singkat.

Begitu sarapannya selesai Sarada bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal. Sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya , gadis itu membenarkan kacamatanya memastikannya pakaiannya sudah terlihat rapi. Sekilas ia melirik buku tebal yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghampiri buku itu. Di sampul buku itu bertuliskan 'SEJARAH KONTEMPORER PERANG DUNIA SHINOBI KE EMPAT' yang sudah terlihat agak usang. Buku inilah alasan kenapa ia selalu tidur larut beberapa hari ini. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memasukkan buku itu kedalam laci.

"Sampai jumpa Ibu mungkin aku akan agak lama keluar." Teriak Sarada tersenyum saat berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ibunya.

Uchiha Sarada melompat cepat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain dan ia pun turun di toko bunga kediaman Yamanaka. Terlihat Ino sedang menyiram bunga-bunganya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi Ino." Sapa Sarada.

"Oh, selamat pagi Sarada, bagaimana keadaan ibumu ?" Tanya Ino.

"Ibu sehat. Dimana Inojin ?" Tanya Sarada .

"Inoji sedang ada misi, kau mau bertemu dia ?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin membeli bunga." Balas Sarada.

"Untuk siapa ?"

"Mmm..tidak untuk siapa-siapa. Kira-kira bunga apa ya ? Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang bunga." Kata Sarada meminta pendapat Ino.

"Kalau boleh aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau membeli bunga Lily." Ino menunjuk bunga Lili putih yang masih segar.

"Baiklah, aku ingin satu ikat besar bunga itu."

Ino sedikit heran dengan Sarada. Untuk apa ia membeli bunga sebanyak itu. Pikirannya memang tidak bisa di tebak , persis seperti ayahnya. Ino memberikan seikat besar bunga lambang perdamaian itu pada Sarada. Setalah memberikan sejumlah uang Ino pamit sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu kini tidak melompat di atap atau berlari dengan rusuh seperti biasanya. Ia hanya berjalan menyusuri desa degan tenang sambil membawa seikat bunga Lily. Cuaca pagi itu mendung. Tadi malam hujan lebat, jalanan masih basah oleh genangan air. Ia menoleh , melihat orang-orang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka . Kebanyakan mereka dibalut oleh pakaian hangat. Sebenarnya Sarada sangat menyukai cuaca mendung seperti ini. Saat setelah hujan membuatnya sangat merasa nyaman. Merasa damai. Rasanya seperti 'kau sudah bekerja seharian lalu kau tidur di kasurmu yang nyaman.'. Dipandangnya langit kelabu itu . Ia tersenyum. Langkah kakinya berjalan mengitari sepanjang desa konoha. Tak lama ia melihat Konohamari-sensei ,Udon-Sensei,Moegi-Sensei, dan juga Iruka-sama di dekat sebuah kedai sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Selamat pagi Semuanya." Sapa Sarada.

"Sarada ? Ah , pagi untuk apa kau membawa bunga sebanyak itu ?" Tanya Konohamaru-sensei.

"Untuk membagikannya." Jawab Sarada polos tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari empat orang di depannya. Ia hanya memberikan masing-masing setangkai bunga.

"Sampai jumpa." Lalu Sarada beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Aneh sekali." Ujar Konohamaru menatap punggung Sarada.

"Anak itu mempunyai jalan pikirannya sendiri. Biarlah." Kata Iruka penuh pengertian.

Sarada kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kemudian ia melihat Rock Lee-sama sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Tanpa perlu Sarada menyapa Rock Lee sudah menyapanya terlebuih dahulu.

"Halo Sarada." Ujarnya.

"Halo. Lee-sama." Balas Sarada.

"Untu siapa bunga-bunga itu ." Tanya Lee.

"Yang satu ini untuk anda." Kata Sarada memberikan setangkai Lily pada Rock Lee. Tanpa banyak bicara Sarada meninggalkan Lee.

"_Renge Konoha mekar di tanah bekas peperangan_." Ujar Lee membelai Lily itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sarada sampai di kedai yang lain. Disana ada Kakashi dan Guy sedang mengobrol. Dua Oji-san tua itu sedang bernostalgia tentang masa mudanya dulu. Guy-sama masih berada di kursi roda sampa sekarang. Sarada menghampiri mereka. Begitu sampai Kakashi langsung menyapanya.

"Halo Sarada, bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibumu ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ayah sedang ada misi, dan Ibu ada dirumah. Silahkan kalau kalian mau mampir ." Tawar Sarada.

"Ah tidak..tidak..nanti yang ada aku malah di nasehati tak ada habisnya dari ibumu. Sampai sekarang dia masih cerewet." Kata Kakashi membuat Sarada tertawa.

"hah...melihatmu aku menjadi merasa sangat tua." Ujar Guy .

"Kau memang sudah tua ! terima saja." Ledek Kakashi. Sebelum mereka jadi adu mulut Sarada mencabut dua tangkai bunga Lily dan memberikannya pada mereka.

"Ini untuk kalian berdua. Aku sengaja membeli bunga ini ,kalin berdua sama-sama sudah tua ! Tidak baik bertengkar terus." Kata Sarada seraya berlalu pergi.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya. Aku merasa berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura." Kata Kakashi menatap kepergian Sarada.

"Heh bicaramu seperti seorang kakek." Ledek Guy

Dan begitulah akhirnya mereka berdua kembali beradu mulut. Lalu selanjutnya Sarada bertemu dengan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku. Mereka tampak sedang berbincang-bincang santai.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sarada.

"Pagi...Ah halo Sarada...Apa ayahmu sudah pulang ?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ayah belum pulang. Kata Ibu mungkin nanti sore." Jawab Sarada.

"Selamat Pagi Sarada. Bagaimana keadaan ibu dan ayahmu ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Mereka baik, senang bertemu dengan mu Kazekage-sama." Sarada memberikan masing-masing satu tangkai bunga pada mereka dan berlalu pergi.

"Ah...dia itu..kadang sangat mirip Sakura,dan kadang sangat mirip Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Gaara hana menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

_Setelah selama beberapa jam berjalan dan membagikan bunga Sarada menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pemakaman . Diatas batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'UCHIHA ITACHI'. Inilah alasannya ia membagi-bagikan bunga. Perasaannya sangat bagus hari ini. Saat ia memejamkan matanya dan sedang berkhayal andai saja pamannya masih hidup. Pahlawan desa yang sangat ia banggakan._

**_-Tbc-_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer  
>Nor Even Wish<br>Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
>Canon<p>

LONGLIVE UCHIHA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

><p><em>"Wajar jika dia mengunjungi makam pamannya dan melukis wajah pamannya. Itachi itu pahlawan Konoha, dan masalah latihan... mungkin sekarang dia memang sedang ingin. Mungkin Sarada adalah gadis yang dingin, dia mewarisi beberapa sifatmu, tapi jangan samakan dia denganmu Sasuke-kun ."<em>

* * *

><p>Sarada menyimpan karangan bunga yang tersisa di depan batu nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi. Ia tersnyum menatap nisan itu.<p>

"Halo paman ? Bagaimana denganmu ? Apa kau bahagia disana ?" Sarada bergumam sendiri.

"Kau pasti bahagia. Kau kan orang yang hebat...Maaf paman sebelumnya aku sangat jarang kesini. Aku hanya datang kalau Ayah mengajakku. Aku memang orang yang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu. Semua yang Ayah ceritakan padaku aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu paman, aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti apa arti dari pengorbananmu . Aku sudah tau semuanya...Kau tahu paman ? Aku menemukan sebuah buku sejarah dan aku sudah membacanya. Semuanya lengkap tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini." Sarada menghela napasnya.

"...dan semua keluargaku ada dalam sejarah itu. Paman , rasanya seperti aku juga hidup dimasa kalian. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya saat-saat itu...Menyedihkan. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau ceritanya seperti itu. Ayah tidak pernah memberikan cerita lengkapnya. Ayah jarang bicara dan aku juga sedikit takut untuk mengungkit masa lalunya." Ujarnya.

Sarada menatap ke langit yang tampaknya akan menumpahkan hujannya sebentar lagi.

"Oh ya, di buku itu ada biografi para pahlawan desa,dan paman adalah salah satunya. Ada fotomu disana. Kau tahu paman ? Aku bisa melukis. Aku akan coba membuat gambarmu setelah ini dan menyimpannya di ruang keluarga. Paman Sai juga mengajarkanku beberapa trik untuk melukis. Paman Itachi..Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu. Aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat. Aku ingin membuat diriku pantas untuk kalian banggakan..."

"...Oh paman, hari ini aku sudah mengelilingi desa,dan ini sudah lewat tengah hari. Ibu akan ngomel kalau aku tidak pulang untuk makan siang. Aku akan datang lagi besok. Sampai jumpa lagi paman ." Ujar Sarada.

Saat gadis itu berbalik Sarada tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterjutannya saat mendapati sosok Ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ayah..?"

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara dengan nisan Itachi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi, dan sejak kapan Ayah berdiri disana ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Cukup lama."

"Lebih baik kita pulang, Ayah pasti lelah."

Mereka berdua berjalan pulang dengan tenang. Sarada menggandeng lengan Sasuke selama mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa yang sedikit lengang. Sasuke menatap lekat anaknya. Tidak biasanya Sarada menggandeng lengannya seperti ini. Waktu kecil Sarada sering sekali minta gendong pada Sasuke. Sarada juga juga selalu minta ditimang oleh Ayahnya waktu masih kecil. Namun Sarada-nya kini sudah besar. Ia bisa bercermin ketika melihat Sarada. Sarada adalah cerminan masa mudanya dulu. Tenang, dingin, tidak banyak bicara, juga sangat ahli dalam berbagai hal. Untunglah ia juga mewarisi sifat dari ibunya. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi hangat, manja, bahkan cengeng layaknya gadis normal. Seperti saat ini sifat hangatnya muncul. Sangat tumben sekali Sarada yang dingin menggandeng lengannya dengan hangat. Sasuke merasa sangat sempurna menjadi laki-laki. Ia telah menjadi seorang Suami dan Ayah yang paling bahagia didunia.

"Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku tak ada ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang penting kurasa." Jawab Sarada.

"Ayah..." Gumam Sarada.

"Hn ?"

"...mm tidak jadi." Sasuke kembali melirik putrinya itu. Sasuke memang bukan Ayah yang baik. Karena selalu disibukkan oleh tugasnya. Itu adalah tuntutan pekerjaanya. Ia harus mengabdi pada Konoha. Sasuke bisa merasakan kecanggungan dari kata-kata Sarada.

"Tadaima !" Teriak Sarada.

Senyuman Sakura mengembang cerah saat ia menemukan Suami dan Anaknya telah pulang ke rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun ? dan Sarada darimana saja kau ? Setelah lewat tengah hari kau baru pulang." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku...Hanya jalan-jalan."

Sarada sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu Ayahnya yang baru pulang. Setelah makan siang Sarada mengunci diri didalam kamar seharian. Hari sudah mulai gelap, waktu makan malam hampir tiba, namun Sarada belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Dimana Sarada ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Dia belum keluar sejak tadi siang. Ada apa ?" Jawab Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sarada turun ke ruang makan dimana Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menunggunnya.

"Selamat malam Ayah, Ibu." Sapa Sarada.

"Sedang apa kau Nak ? Kenapa kau mengurung diri dikamar ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak aku hanya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu . Bukan hal yang penting."

Malam itu pun mereka menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Paling hanya Sakura yang selalu ribut menanyakan hal ini dan itu.

"Sarada ?" Ujar Sasuke. Sarada menatap ayahnya heran, tidak biasanya Sasuke memangginya seperti itu.

"Ada apa ayah ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Nanti setelah makan Ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

Begitulah ketika Sakura sedang membereskan bekas makan malam mereka. Sasuke dan putrinya duduk bersama di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Ayah ?" tanya Sarada.

"Kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar seharian ini ? Apa kau marah padaku ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Hati Sarada terenyuh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ayahnya. Ada perasaan kaget sekaligus senang karena Ayahnya menyakan hal itu. Itu berarti Ayahnya memperhatikannya.

"Aku sedang melukis Ayah. Aku tidak marah pada siapapun. Kenapa Ayah berpikir seperti itu ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Maafkan Ayah karena Ayah jarang ada dirumah." Kata Ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti Ayah. Aku tidak perlu marah akan hal itu. Aku dan Ibu adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena setidaknya kami bisa melihat sisi hangat dari Ayah. Apalagi aku, mungkin aku adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mendengarmu minta maaf." Kata Sarada penuh pengertian.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pengertian anaknya yang begitu besar . Sasuke membelai lembut kepala putrinya.

"Tunggu sampai aku memperlihatkan lukisanku." Sarada beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Beberapa lama kemudian ia muncul sambi membawa lukisan yang lumayan besar.

"Ini dia..." Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat lukisan Itachi yang dibawa oleh Sarada.

"Itachi ?" tanya Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Ya. Aku melukis wajah paman . Kurasa lukisanku tidak terlalu buruk. Apa kau suka ?" Tanya Sarada.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab Sakura tekah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa kau yang membuat itu Nak ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya aku yang membuatnya, seharian ini aku melukis ini. Ayah ,apa kau suka ?" Kata Sarada.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Uchiha itu.

"Ya, ayah suka." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tanpa bertanya pada orang tuanya Sarada berjalan ke dinding dan menggantung lukisannya disana.

"Aku akan menempatkannya di sebelah foto kita." Katanya. Begitulah lukisan Itachi tergantung di sebelah foto keluarga mereka.

Keesokan harinya Sarada bangun pagi-pagi sekali . Setelah sarapan dia segera bergegas hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana ? bukankah kau tidak ada misi hari ini ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Ibu aku memang tidak ada misi. Aku hanya ingin latihan ." Ujarnya antusias seraya berlalu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa yang sering Sarada lakukan selama aku tidak ada ?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun ? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu ?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sarada."

Sakura menatap mata kelam itu. Ia tahu kalau matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada putri semata wayangnya. Namun Sakura tersenyum dan menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, dia bersikap biasa saja. Hanya setelah pulang misi beberapa hari kemarin dia tidur agak larut katanya dia sedang membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan Konoha." Jelas sakura.

"Memanya ada apa Sasuke-kun ? Apa yang aneh dari sikap Sarada ?"

"Dia...kemarin aku melihat dia sedang berada di pemakaman . Dia sedang berada di makam Itachi. Lalu setelah itu ia melukis wajah Itachi. Lalu seakarang ia pergi latihan, setahuku meski dia hebat dalam jurus ninja dia tidak akan seantusias tadi." Kata Sasuke, namun ternyata Sakura menanggapinya lebih ringan.

"Wajar jika dia mengunjungi makam pamannya dan melukis wajah pamannya. Itachi itu pahlawan Konoha, dan masalah latihan mungkin sekarang dia memang sedang ingin. Mungkin Sarada adalah gadis yang dingin, dia mewarisi beberapa sifatmu, tapi jangan samakan dia denganmu Sasuke-kun ."

Berhari-hari kemudian Sasuke disibukan dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua Anbu. Dia pulang-pergi ke Markas Anbu untuk membuat laporan ini itu. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis. Suatu ketika Sasuke menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Saat itu Sakura belum pulang karena ada beberapa operasi dirumah sakit. Sambil melepas penat dia duduk di sofa dan merebahkan badannya. Sudah beberapa hari Sarada jarang ada dirumah. Dia sering pulang larut dan saat ada di rumah dia lebih sering diam di kamarnya . Sarada bilang dia mempunyai beberapa urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Sasuke masih merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan Sarada.

Sarada biasanya malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, jika urusan itu tidak sangat penting dia tidak akan datang. Sarada memang cerminan dirinya waktu kecil maka dari itu dengan mudah Sasuke bisa memahami Sarada. Sebagai ayahnya Sasuke merasa kalau ia berhak tahu apapun yang sedang di kerjakan anaknya. Ia akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sarada.  
>Tanpa direncanakan Sasuke berjalan ke kamar Sarada dan masuk ke kamarnya. Mumpung tidak ada orang Sasuke hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sarada kerjakan . Ia lihat kamar anaknya sangat rapi. Beberapa buku bertumpuk di atas meja. Sasuke menghampirinya. Ada label perpustakaan Konoha di setiap buku. Sasuke membaca beberapa sampul buku diantaranya ; <em>RAHISIA ALIANSI LIMA NEGARA, SEJARAH HITAM SHINOBI, NINJUTSU TINGKAT TINGGI, dan SEJARAH KONTEMPORER PERANG DUNIA SHINOBI KE 4.<em>

_'Untuk Sarada membaca semua ini ?'_

Lalu mata Sasuke manangkap buku catatan Sarada yang tergeletak di atas meja . Ia membuka buku catatan itu. Tak ada yang catatan ninjutsu, lalu catatan strategi,dan...  
>Sasuke sedikit heran saat melihat beberapa kartu biografi ninja yang terselip di buku catatan milik Sarada. Ada catatan beberapa shinobi dari beberapa negara yang berbeda, dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui kalau mereka semua adalah <em>missng-nin<em>

_'Sebenarnya apa yang Sarada Sembunyikan dariku ?'_

**_-Tbc-_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku pulang..."

Terdengar suara Sakura yang baru saja pulang. Dengan segera Sasuke menutup buku catatan Sarada dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun ? Aku kira kau belum pulang." tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke baru datang ke ruang tengah.

"Aku baru saja datang." Kata Sasuke cepat.

"Oh ya, Sarada sedang ada misi. Jadi sepertinya ia tidak akan pulang malam ini." Kata Sakura seraya memijit-mijit lengannya karena keleahan.

"Naruto memeberinya misi lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah. Kau tahu kan banyak missing-nin berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Hokage sendiri agak kesulitan mengurusnya." Pikiran Sasuke langsung melayang pada kartu data missing-nin yang terselip di

"Kenapa Naruto tidak memberikan misi itu pada Anbu ? Dia mengirim jounin untuk mengejar missing-nin ? Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto ?" Terlihat mata Sasuke berkilat tajam.

"Dengan siapa Sarada pergi ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tahu karena tadi Shikamaru memberitahuku." Jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia hendak pergi ke kantor Hokage . Entah kenapa ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putrinya sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari perasaanya tidak karuan memikirkan Sarada, dan sekarang putrinya dikirim dengan misi Rank A.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia sampai di kantor Hokage. Secepat kilat ia berlari ke ruangan sahabat baiknya itu. Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan tanpa menungu jawaban Ia langsung masuk dan mendapati Naruto sedang bergelut dengan tumpukan perkamen.

"Kau tahu , itu tidak sopan Sasuke."Kata Naruto ringan.

"Kenapa kau mengirim anak ku pada misi Rank A ?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Hei...Santai saja Sasuke , kenapa kau emosi seperti itu ?" Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Jawab saja !"

"Tenang Sasuke, Sarada itu jounin elit dia tidak akan apa-apa. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Misi Rank A itu sudah biasa untuknya . Kenapa kau begitu khawatir ?" Naruto heran.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sebanarnya Sasuke juga bingung kenapa ia begitu sangat khawatir pada Sarada. Semua kekhawatirannya hanya ditimbulkan dari keanehan Sarada beberapa hari ini. Sarada memang Jounin elit mungkit diusianya yang ke lima belas Sarada bisa di setarakan dengan Kakashi saat ia masih muda. Tapi yang menggangu pikirannya saat ini bukan karena ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sarada . Tapi ia takut akan sesuatu yang di lakukan oleh Sarada. Ia takut kalau Sarada melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Lagipula Sasuke, bukan aku yang memberinya tugas ini. Tapi Sarada sendiri yang meminta misi ini padaku. Dia berangkat sendiri tadi siang."

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil peralatannya.

"Aku ada misi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku berangkat." Ujar Sasuke melompat pergi. Sakura kini mulai khawatir. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah wanita yang sensitif .Ia bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke begitu terburu-buru. Sakura tau kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang mengkhawatirkan Sarada . Tidak pernah ia melihat Sasuke secemas ini.

Pria Uchiha itu melompat cepat diantara dedaunan. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Sarada. Pertama data-data missing-nin yang ada di buku catatan Sarada dan sekarang putrinya itu sedang dalam misi pengejaran terhadap seorang missing-nin yang sedang mengacau. Terlebih lagi Saradalah yang meminta misi ini pada Hokage. Setahu Sasuke , Sarada bukanlah orang yang suka meminta misi dan ia tahu kalau Sarada tidak suka repot-repot mengurusi misi Rank A.

_'Dia dikirim ke perbatasan Iwagakure, kau akan menemukannya disana.'_

Sasuke mepercepat lajunya. Ia ingin segera menyusul Sarada. Iwagakure tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Matahari sudah tengelam satu jam yang lalu. Jika ia memepertahankan lajunya dia akan sampai di perbatasan Iwagakure dini hari nanti.

Malam sudah beranjak larut, hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang. Gadis itu berada disana, berada di tepi sungai yang berbatasan langsung dengan Iwagakure. Banyak semak-semak disana sehingga semilir angin yang menerpa dedaunan menimbulkan aura mencekam. Di seberang sungai seorang ninja berjubah hitam tengah menatap tajam kearah gadis itu.

"Fufufu...Hokage bodoh ! dia mengirim anak kecil untuk mengejarku ? Aku tidak yakin kau akan bertahan lebih dari dua menit berhadapan denganku." Suara beratnya meremehkan.

Sedangkan gadis yang disebut anak kecil tadi hanya diam. Dia menyeringai tajam. Semilir angin menerpa rambut hitamnya. Angin membawa aroma anyir yang membuat mual entah dari mana. Tangan gadis itu terangkat melepas kacamata berbingkai merah itu dan memperlihatkan pupil hitamnya.

"Kau tahu...? Anak buahmu semuanya sudah mati." Kata gadis itu dingin. Missing-nin itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya , tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Ou, begitu rupanya. Tidak kusangka, benar kata orang kalau shinobi Konoha sehebat ini. Tapi kau tetap tidak akan bisa menhabisiku." Kata pria itu.

"Kau takut ?" tanya gadis itu.

"hm..Kau bercanda ?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Lalu ketika ia membuka matanya. Pupil mata hitam itu sudah berubah menjadi sewarna darah dengan pola di kedua matanya .

"Ah..Kau Uchiha ,suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan keturunan klan hebat sepertimu. Tapi sayang... tidak lama lagi Uchiha akan punah !" ucap pria itu.

"...dan aku adalah kematian mu malam ini. Aku sudah tahu apa rencana kalian...Kalian sampah tak berguna berniat untuk membunuhku ? Apa kalian tidak takut para petinggi Konoha mengamuk ?" Tanya Sara merendahkan.

"Apa maksudmu bocah ?"

Sarada menyeringai kembali entah kenapa malam ini saat berhadapan dengan musuhnya begitu menggairahkan. Dia merasa sangat bersemangat sekali, perasaan yang sangat menggebu-gebu untuk membunuh lawannya. Ia merasa kalau kekuatannya menjadi berlipat ganda.

"Kau tahu ? Tiga legenda sannin baru Konoha ? Dua diantaranya adalah orang tuaku dan Hokage dari Leaf Village adalah sahabat mereka. Jika kalian membunuhku kalian akan habis. Lagi pula jika aku mati ? apa masalahnya selama Ayahku, Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup akan lahir keturunan Uchiha yang lain. Jadi kau dan teman-teman missing-nin mu jangan berpikir bodoh dengan berniat menghancurkan klan Uchiha karena itu tidak akan mungkin !" Sarada tak kalah merendahkan.

"Omonganmu besar anak kecil ! tidak baik seorang perempuan berkata seperti itu."

"...dan tidak baik kalau orang dewasa menantang anak kecil. Itu namanya pengecut !" Balas Sarada pedas.

Missing-Nin bernama Kahaza Harada itu tersulut amarah dia melewati sungai itu secepat bayangan hingga tidak bisa dilihat dengan kasatmata saat ia berpindah. Tapi tentu saja itu terlihat jelas bagi gadis yang sedang mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan itu. Missing-nin itu berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari dirinya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Kau besar kepala rupanya. Akan kuhabisi klan Uchiha dan akan ku mulai dari kau !"

Dengan secepat kilat Kahaza mengikat tubuh Sarada dengan benang chakra dan membuatnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Sarada sengaja tidak balas menyerang. Benang chakra itu mengikatnya seperti silet. Kulitnya yang tersentuh benang chakra tersayat, darah mulai mengalir, dan pakaiannya mulai robek disana-sini. Senyum kemenangan sudah ditampakan Kahaza. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian saat ia mengedipkan mata Sarada sudah hilang . Yang tersisa hanya potongan benang chakra yang masih nampak. Detik kemudian bahkan saat Kahaza belum sempat berbalik untuk mencari Sarada, gadis itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan menghabisi Missing-nin itu dengan sekali serang. Tubuh besar itu hancur tercabik-cabik dengan darah yang mulai mengalir ke arah sungai hingga membuat air sungai berwarna merah.

Sarada menyeringai lagi. Sensasi menyanangkan mengalir di dadanya saat ini. Namun tak lama kemudian saat ia me-nonaktifkan matanya mulai berair. Matanya kirinya terasa sakit sekali hingga ke ubun-ubunnya, dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tidak ia sangka efek menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan sebentar saja bisa separah ini. Lalu ia mulai menyadari sesuatu saat kakinya menginjak cairan kental berwarna merah di rerumputan. Matanya membulat saat melihat mayak yang tercabik-cabik di depannya.

Akalnya mulai berjalan lagi

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ?" . Sarada melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Sarada bergidik ngeri saat melihat lenganya . Ia pun pergi ketepian dan membasuh tangannya dengan panik. Lalu perlahan ia menoleh pada mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Seluruh ototnya lemas. Ia melihat bayangannya sendiri yang sudah memucat di aliran sungai. Tak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dan Sarada kehilangan kesadarannya.

Nyaman dan hangat. Itulah yang gadis itu rasakan. Ia ingin seperi ini selamanya. Ia merasa sedang tidur diatas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman sekali. Tubuhnya terasa remuk , ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Saat ia ingin membuka matanya ia tidak bisa. Matanya tidak bisa dibuka. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menggenggam tangannya .

"Sarada ? Nak ? Apa kau sudah siuman ? Apa kau bisa mendengar Ibu ?"

Suara familiar itu terdengat sangat panik .

"Ibu ? Aku dimana Bu ?" Tanya Sarada parau karena baru sadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah..."terdengar suara Ibunya sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah ,dia sudah siuman." Suara baritone Ayahnya kini terdengar.

Sarada bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah. Dia merasakan kalau lengan dan kakinya di balut perban dan juga dengan matanya yang ditutup oleh perban.

"Kenapa mataku ditutup perban ?" tanya Sarada menyentuh bagian matanya yang balut .

"Matamu kelelahan. Biarkan saja dalam beberapa hari juga akan membaik." Kata Sasuke.

Sarada terus meraba matanya. Ia kembali merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah sekali.

"Sakura kau pulanglah. Sarada sudah sadar. Kau sudah berharian disini. Kau kelelahan .!" Titah Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi !". Setelah beberapa lama ibunyapun meninggalkan Sarada dan Ayahnya . Sarada mempertajam pendengarannya. Kedengarannya tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali dia dan Ayahnya.

"Ayah...apa yang terjadi ? kenapa aku ada disini ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Sebelumnya jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disana ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi Ayah ?" jawab Sarada.

"Ayah tahu kalau kau yang meminta misi itu pada Hokage."

"Ya, aku akui aku memang meminta misi Rank A. Ada apa Ayah ? Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini ? Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sarada memegangi kepalanya yang mulai kembali penat.

FLASHBACK

Sudah lewat tengah malam . Sasuke hampir dekat dengan perbatasan Iwagakure. Dia bisa merasakan chakra ini. Dia bisa merasakan chakra anaknya sudah dekat. Tiba-tiba bau anyir menusuk hidungnya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa mayat bertebaran di tanah.

'ya ampun..'

Sasuke semakin mencemaskan putrinya. Apa Sarada yang membunuh orang-orang ini ? Saat Sasuke keluar dari hutan ia menemukan sebuah aliran sungai besar di depannya. Dengan kejeniusaannya dia langsung bisa melihat dimana Sarada berada. Sasuke berlari menuju tepian. Dia melihat sebuah mayat tak berbentuk dihadapannya. Lalu putrinya yang tergeletak di tepi sungai dengan mata yang berdarah dan juga tubuhnya yang tersayat.

'apa mungkin Sarada menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan ?'

Dengan segera Sasuke menggendong putrinya dan dengan segera membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

FLASHBACK END

"Apa yang terjadi Ayah ?" Tanya Sarada lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apapun ?"

"Ingatanku sedikit kacau ? ya ampun ada apa denganku ? Aku hanya ingat aku dan Missing-nin itu sedang beradu mulut dan dia menyerangku." Kata Sarada

'Apa ada yang salah dengan Sarada ? Kenapa ingatannya bisa kacau seperti ini ?' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Sarada kembali bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Malam itu aku...merasa sangat senang sekali . Rasanya aku sangat bersemangat...dan aku, aku lupa." Ujar Sarada . Sasuke bisa merasakan keraguan dan kebingungan dari nada bicara Sarada.

"Tidurlah dulu , kau harus istirahat. Aku pergi dulu sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Sarada menganggu.

Entah kenapa Sasuke saat ini ingin berbicara dengan Kakashi

Sasuke melompat dari atap keatap untuk mencari Kakashi dan matanya menangkap sosok bermasker itu di sebuh kedai teh.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu." Kata Sasuke begitu ia datang. Di usinya yang sudah tidak muda lagi tidak terlalu banyak perubahan dari Kakashi. Hanya terlihat kerutan si sebelah matanya. Dia sedang memegangi secangkir ocha.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sarada, kudengar dia terluka dalam misinya ?." Tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, dia aku menemukannya pingsan di perbatasan Iwagakure. Kakashi, aku ingin tahu apa efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Mangekyou Sharingan berbeda-beda di setiap orang yang menggunakannya ?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti masalah.

"Sedikit sulit untuk mengetahui hal itu. Karena Sharingan hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha dan aku tentunya. Tapi kurasa itu bisa saja terjadi, tergantung tubuh orang itu sendiri. Apakah tubuhnya kuat atau tidak, dan efeknya bermacam-macam tergantung timbal balik dari tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa kau menayakan itu ? Apa Sarada menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan ?" Ujar Kakashi. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ingatan Sarada menjadi kacau setelah dia sadar. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan saat menyerang Missing-nin itu. Jika kulihat dari mayat yang mati disana , mereka mati dengan mata terbuka dan tatapan kosong. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah efek dari Mangekyou Sharingan. Aku sendiri pernah merasakannya" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kurasa tubuhnya belum mampu menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan dengan waktu yang lama. Chakranya mungkin sangat cukup mengingat Sarada mempunyai kontrol Chakra yang bagus tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk dipaksa melakukan Mangekyo Sharingan dalam waktu yang lama sehingga menimbulkan beberapa efek pada otaknya." Kata Kakashi.

"Dia menyerang lebih dari lima missing-nin yang setara jounin secara bergantian...dan mayat terakhir yang kulihat tubuhnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Dia bilang dia merasakan sensasi senang saat mebunuh mereka. Aku khawatir kalau memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sarada." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau harus mengawasinya lebih ketat lagi Sasuke. Sarada bisa saja kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Bisa saja ...yang dilakukannya itu bukan perintah dari otaknya. Seperti kasus Shukaku pada Gaara yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Kau tau Mangekyou Sharingan adalah jurus genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Aku..khawatir kalau genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan sudah mempengaruhi pikiran Sarada belum pernah terjadi, tapi itu mungkin saja. Kau harus mengawasinya" Ujar Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

.

LONGLIVE UCHIHA

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit dan menemukan putrinya sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Satu pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi benak Sasuke. Apakah putrinya benar-benar menggunakan Mangekyou Sharinggan atau tidak ? dan jika benar ia menggunakannya, siapakah orang berharga yang ia bunuh ? Karena syarat yang paling utama jika ingin mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan adalah membunuh orang yang berharga bagi si penggunanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa mata ini adalah kutukan untuknya , karena kali ini dia harus melihat putrinya sendiri mendapatkan konsekuensi yang begitu berat dari Sharingan

"Ayah ?" tanya putrinya begitu Sasuke masuk.

"Hn..."

"Darimana ? "Tanya Sarada.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Hening. Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sarada. Sesekali Sarada memijit-mijit kepalanya .

"Ayah, jika kau lelah lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal." Kata Sarada.

"Sarada ? apa kau menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan ?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sarada tampak berpikir . Terdengar helaan napas pasrah dari Sarada. Sasuke tahu kalau Sarada tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Jawab Ayah !"

"Iya Ayah , aku bisa mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku belum pernah menggunakannya dalam pertarungan." Jawab Sarada.

"Apa saat itu kau menggunakannya ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya , kemarin aku memang memakainya."

Sasuke bingung harus bereaksi apa . Sarada menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan kemarin . Putrinya sudah bisa menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Hal yang wajar untuk seorang keturunan Uchiha. Sasuke bingung, apakah harus bangga dengan peningkatan putrinya atau malah cemas dengan peningkatannya itu. Di satu sisi ,Sarada lupa dengan semua apa yang ia lakukan terlebih lagi dia jujur kalau dia memang menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tapi disisi lain Sasuke juga curiga dengan Sarada atas data-data missing-nin yang ada di buku catatan Sarada. Selain itu kemana saja Sarada selama ini , dia selalu pulang malam tanpa memberitahunya dan siapa 'orang' yang telah dibunuh oleh Sarada.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini ? Kau selalu pulang larut." Tanya Sasuke. Sarada masih terdiam.

"Sarada, jawab Ayah !" Kata Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau Sarada sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sarada sedang berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya. Padahal jika ia memang tidak melakukan hal apapun ia tidak perlu menjawab selama ini kan ?

Sarada menghela napas panjang.

"Aku ... akhir-akhir ini membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Aku banyak merenung." Jawab Sarada pelan.

"Untuk apa ? Apa kau ada masalah ?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong. Jangan coba membohongiku Sarada." Kata Sasuke , dan Sarada langsung tahu bahwa ucapan Ayahnya adalah sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa di langgar.

"Aku.. belum bisa memberitahumu Ayah. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Mungkin nanti."

Stuck. Sasuke kembali berpikir. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan ? Sarada mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ya, itu wajar saja terjadi karena Sasuke juga mengerti kalau setiap orang mempunyai privasinya masing-masing tak terkecuali dengan Sarada. Namun pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalunya dulu. Semua pengalaman pahit yang telah ia rasakan berawal dari hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Sasuke tidak mau kalau permasalahan kecil ini menimbulkan akibat yang besar dikemudian hari. Bagaimanapun Ia harus tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sarada demi kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Ayah harap kau mengerti , tapi Ayah harus tahu apa masalahmu Sarada. Berbagilah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Kata Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sarada. Sarada masih saja berdiam diri dan masih tampak berpikir. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sarada sehingga Sarada harus berpikir selama itu. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau putrinya telah menyembunyikan hal yang besar.

"Ayah..."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Sarada.

"...Aku menyayangi kalian semua dan aku tidak mau kalian semua disakiti. Aku menyayangi Ayah, Ibu dan juga semua penduduk desa. Tidak akan ku biarkan seorangpun merusak semuanya yang sudah di perjuangkan..."

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan putrinya . Jawaban macam apa ini ?.

"...Semua ini...semua yang terjadi , kita harus memperjuangkannya kan ? perjuangan para Hokage terdahulu, perjuangan para shinobi yang telah gugur ... perjuangan paman..." Ujar Sarada pelan dengan desisan di kalimat terakhir.

"Apa maksudmu Sarada ?" Tanya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti. Otak jeniusnya kini tak mampu mengartikan kata-kata anaknya sendiri. Memang Sarada sangat lihai memainkan kata-kata.

"...Aku hanya ingin melindungi semuanya."

Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumah. Sakura yang menjaga Sarada sekarang . Meskipun Sarada sudah bersikeras untuk tidak perlu menjaganya namun sifat Sakura yang sama-sama keras kepala sudah mengalahkan pendirian Sarada.  
>Sasuke benar-benar ingin istirahat sekarang namun sama sekali tak bisa karena pikirannya sangat tidak tenang. Meskipun ia relah merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk, sama sekali tak berpengaruh baginya karena kini pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.<p>

Sekali lagi Sasuke berjalan ke kamar Sarada. Mungkin jika di disana ia akan menemukan sesuatu. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu karena kini tidak ada orang dirumah. Saat Sasuke membukanya tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia kesini karena memang yang punya kamar tidak menyentuhnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Beberapa buku masih tergeletak di tempatnya. Sasuke bergegas menuju meja belajar Sarada dan duduk disana. Buku-buku tebal itu masih bertumpuk disana dan mulai berdebu. Ada beberapa halaman yang di beri tanda di antara buku-buku tebal itu. Karena penasaran Sasukepun membuka buku yang berjudul _'RAHASIA LIMA NEGARA ALIANSI'_.  
>Sasuke membuka Bab '<em>ISU YANG BEREDAR SETELAH PERANG'<em> yang sudah di beri tanda oleh Sarada.

_'Beberapa tahun setelah perang berakhir dunia kelima negara menjadi aman dan damai , dan hal itu juga bepengaruh terhadap negara-negara kecil disekitarnya. Namun ternyata dalam beberapa tahun terakhir terdengar isu yang mengejutkan bahwa bermunculan para missing-nin yang membuat sebuah organisasi rahasia yang mempunyai tujuan tertentu untuk menghancurkan perdamaian..'_

Lalu Sasuke beralih pada paragraf lain yang sudah digaris bawahi.

_'...berita tersebut sudah sampai ke telinga petinggi negara . Para petinggi pun sudah merespon dengan mengirimkan pasukan khusus untuk mencari organisasi tersebut. Namun dari laporan sampai saat ini para petinggi ke lima negara belum bisa melacak organisasi tersebut dan mulai meragukan kebenaran isu tersebut."_

Lalu Sasuke menemukan sobekan surat kabar rapuh dan usang yang berisi foto Naruto sedang di wawancara oleh surat kabar lokal. Disana tertulis ;

_"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin , tapi organisasi yang dicuirgai tersebut belum di temukan. Para petinggi mulai meragukannya. Jika dalam waktu enam bulan belum ada kabar tentang organisasi ini pencarian akan ditutup." Berikut adalah penuturan dari Hokege ke tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto._

"Surat kabar ini edisi sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke beralih pada buku tebal yang lain dan menemukan buku super tebal usang dengan Judul yang dilapisi huruf-huruf emas yang bertuliskan 'GENEALOGI KLAN'. Saat menyentuh buku ini Sasuke langsung bisa merasakan kalau buku itu telah di beri jutsu khusus. Sasuke pernah mendengar tentang buku ini. 'Buku Genealogi Klan' adalah buku khusus yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh sembarang orang. Buku 'Genealogi Klan' berisi silsilah dan data dari setiap klan. Buku Genealogi Klan hanya ada satu di dunia dan buku itu akan selalu di perbaharui otomatis saat ada pernikahan, kelahiran, atau kematian. Maka dari itu tidak aneh kalau buku ini sangat tebal dan isinya juga sangat rumit seperti benang kusut. Tapi buku ini adalah buku yang sangat penting dan sangat terlarang untuk dilihat, karena seluruh data dan rahasia klan akan terbongkar . Buku ini seharusnya tersimpan di bangsal terlarang di perpustakaan Konoha. Kenapa Sarada bisa mengambilnya . Apa mungkin Sarada mengambilnya tanpa izin ?.

Ada lebih dari lima halaman yang di tandai oleh Sarada. Sasuke membuka halaman-halaman tersebut dan menemukan data-data dari beberapa Klan . Yang pertama Sasuke menemukan Klan Shindo dan menemukan nama Shindo Hikari telah di garis bawahi. Garisnya terlihat masih baru dan Sasuke yakin kalau Sarada lah yang melakukannya. Lalu Sasuke menemukan Klan Fujiwara dengan nama Fujiwara Korei yang di garis bawahi, lalu Shinai Kumora, Ryoji Hiroshi , Takashige Minagawa ,Yoshide Kyo, Merika Kagami, Rizzumi Rei, dan Kahaza Harada.

Mata Sasuke membulat, tidak mengerti kenapa Sarada menandai nama-nama ini. Selain itu Sarada juga menggaris bawahi beberapa penjelasan dari setiap Klan yang ditandai. Sasuke berpikir keras . Apa hubungannya Sarada dengan orang-orang ini.

Sasuke beralih ke buku catatan Sarada dan menemukan data-data missing-nin yang dua hari lalu ia lihat . Jika ia lihat lebih detail lagi kartu itu mirip seperti kartu identitas shinobi yang diperlihatkan Kabuto bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah nama-nama yang tadi ditandai , dan empat diantaranya telah dicoret di bagian fotonya. Sasuke berspekulasi kalau Sarada telah menyerang orang-orang ini. Ia harus tahu siapa missin-nin yang telah di serang oleh Sarada dua hari yang lalu. Karena dari tujuh data yang ada , tinggal tiga yang tersisa. Merika Kagami, Kahaza Harada, dan Rizzumi Rei.

Gesekan pena memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang sepi itu. Hanya ada suara gesekan pena dan jam dinding yang berdetak teratur. Mentari sudah tenggelam satu jam yang lalu dan Naruto masih berada di kantornya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Laporan ini memang tidak ada habisnya, padahal aku kan ingin makan malam dirumah." Keluh Naruto di sela pekerjaanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah..." Kata Naruto.

Terlihat pria berjubah hitam masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Sasuke ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto begitu sahabatnya itu masuk.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di kursi di sisi ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk tamu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Naruto meninggalkan segudang laporannya.

"Ini tentang Sarada..."

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alis .

"Apa cideranya separah itu ?" Tanya Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengirim Sarada seorang diri untuk memburu missing-nin.

"Cidera soal biasa. Matanya sedikit cidera, karena dia menggunakan... Mangekyou Sharingan kemarin." Kata Sasuke merebahkan badannya di kursi karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sarada.

" Bukankah itu kemajuan yang bagus?" Tanya Naruto hampir tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, tapi banyak dia sembunyikan dariku..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang paling bisa dia percaya. Meskipun Sasuke tahu akibatnya jika memang kemungkinan yang terburuk Sarada melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan dan membuat putrinya mendapatkan sanksi berat. Demi kebaikan semuanya dan Sarada sendiri Sasuke harus menceritakan semuanya pada Hokage. Sasuke menceritakan semua yang ia temukan di kamar Sarada tentang data-data itu bahkan surat kabar edisi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa para missing-nin itu ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu ia selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Hm...Mereka missing-nin yang terkenal, dan memang melakukan keonaran sepanjang tahun ini, dan salah satunya adalah missing-nin yan di bunuh Sarada dua hari yang lalu. Kahaza Harada."

Sasuke sudah menduganya.

"..dan nama-nama itu termasuk dalam daftar misi Rank A yang akan ku berikan , tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa beberapa diantaranya sudah di temukan tewas, dan yang terakhir adalah Kahaza Harada." Jelas Naruto.

"Kemungkinan besar yang membunuh missing-nin lainnya adalah Sarada . Tapi apa alasannya ?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Mungkin...Ini ada hubungannya dengan organisasi yang kau ceritakan itu Sasuke." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke lemari berisi gulungan-gulungan laporan .

"...Sepuluh tahun yang lalu memang ada isu seperti itu. Aku sempat menerima beberapa laporan , tapi karena data yang di berikan tidak meyakinkan dan juga kami tidak kunjung mendapatkan kejelasan tentang organisasi ini. Nah ini dia..." Naruto mencabut gulungan berwana merah yang tidak terlalu tebal. Naruto pun membukanya dan membacanya kembali. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk kembali di sebelah Sasuke.

"Menurut laporan yang tertulis disini, organisasi ini pernah aktif beberapa kali memata-matai Konoha. Saat itu kami belum tahu pasti siapa anggota organisasi dan nama organisasi ini. Tapi dari laporan yang kami dapat kalau tujuan organisasi ini adalah untuk memusnahkan klan-klan tertentu, dan...salah satunya adalah Uchiha."

" Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal ini ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saat itu kau sibuk dengan posisimu sebagai ketua ANBU dan lagipula berita ini masih simpang siur. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu mu. Beberapa bulan kami menunggu reaksi dari organisasi ini. Namun ternyata tidak pernah ada kabar tentang organisasi itu. Jadi kasus ini ditutup. Tidak kusangka kalau kejadian ini berhubungan dengan kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Ujar Naruto.

"Yang paling membuatku cemas saat ini adalah Sarada tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kakashi bilang bisa saja Sarada kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri akibat dari jutsunya sendiri karena tubuhnya yang belum terbiasa dengan jurus Mangekyou Sharingan. Jika Sarada bisa membunuh seorang missing-nin yang jauh lebih hebat dan berpengalaman ,Sarada bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk."

Sasuke terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir kenapa Sarada membunuh semua missing-nin itu.

"Jika kau jadi Sarada, apa yang membuatmu sampai membunuh para missing-nin itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba menghubungkan semunya.

_"...bermunculan para missing-nin yang membuat sebuah organisasi rahasia yang mempunyai tujuan tertentu untuk menghancurkan perdamaian..'_

_"...Semua ini...semua yang terjadi , kita harus memperjuangkannya kan ? perjuangan para Hokage terdahulu, perjuangan para shinobi yang telah gugur ... perjuangan paman..."_

_"...Tidak akan ku biarkan seorangpun merusak semuanya yang sudah di perjuangkan..."_

_"...tujuan organisasi ini adalah untuk memusnahkan klan-klan tertentu, dan...salah satunya adalah Uchiha."_

_"...Aku hanya ingin melindungi semuanya."_

Mata Sasuke membulat . Sebuah spekulasi telah muncul di kepalanya seperti bom waktu yang meledak tiba-tiba.

"Apa mungkin...Sarada mengira kalau orang-orang itu adalah anggota dari organisasi rahasia itu dan berniat membunuh mereka semua ?" tebak Sasuke.

Naruto juga merasa di bangunkan ketika mendengar tebakkan dari Sasuke .

"Ya, itu bisa saja. Tapi aku yakin Sarada punya alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh semua missing-nin itu. Dia itu jenius Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin menggantungkan semua keputusannya pada dasar perkiraan saja." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu hanya ada dua kemungkinan sebelum kita mengetahui kebenarannya. Sarada mengira kalau mereka adalah anggota dari organisasi rahasia yang ingin menghancurkan klan Uchiha. Atau memang Sarada benar-benar mengetahui kebenarannya." Ujar Sasuke yakin.

"BRAKKK..."

Pintu di gebrak sekuat tenaga.

"SASUKE-KUN SARADA TIDAK ADA DI RUANGANYA ! DIA KABUR !"


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

LONGLIVE UCHIHA

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto berbondong-bondong mencari Sarada. Sasuke dan Naruto memang sudah tahu kejadiannya dan kini mereka khawatir akan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Sarada.

FLASHBACK

Sudah empat jam Sakura menjaga Sarada yang sedang tidur. Tak lama kemudian Ino masuk membawa kotak makanan.

"Sakura, kau sudah lama berada disini. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Lebih baik kita makan dulu." Kata Ini

"Terima kasih Ino. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Balas Sakura.

"Sarada juga sudah seperti anak ku sendiri , jangan sungkan. Lebih baik kita makan di luar , tidak baik makan disini . Aku tidak mau menggangu tidurnya." Kata Ino.

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Sarada untuk makan bersama. Tak lebih dari dua puluh menit mereka sudah kembali lagi. Namun mereka menemukan kamar Sarada kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Sarada ?"

Mereka berdua langsung mengumumkan ke seluruh rumah sakit dan juga memberitahu para penjaga. Namu Sarada tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Setelah itu Sakura mencari Sasuke dan menemukannya di ruang Hokage.

FLASHBACK END

"Bagaimana mungkin anakmu bisa kabur dari rumah sakit ? Bukankah matanya sedang bermasalah ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan Uchiha namanya jika dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup. Sudah ku bilang kalau yang dilakukannya adalah efek dari matanya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku merasakannya Sasuke-kun, Aku merasakan chakra Sarada." Teriak Sakura.

Mereka bertiga melesat ke arah hutan yang tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha. Benar saja tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha mereka menemukan Sarada yang masih memakai baju rumah sakit dan berada dia atas dahan pohon yang sangat besar, matanya masih ditutup oleh perban. Mereka bertiga berhenti tak jauh dari pohon itu.

"Sarada, Nak ? Sedang apa kau ? turunlah !"Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Hei Sarada ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau masih cidera !" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengaktifakan Sharingannya. Terlihat aura chakra berwarna hijau yang berkumpul di seluruh tubuh Sarada begitu besar "Sarada turun ! Ini perintah dari Hokage !" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Diamlah Naruto ! Tidak ada gunanya, dia sedang tidak sadar sekarang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Sakura cemas dan hampir menangis.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya Sakura, yang penting sekarang kita harus mencegahnya berbuat sesuatu dan membawanya pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalu begitu aku akan membawanya sekarang.!". Baru saja Sakura hendak melompat tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan Sakura ! Dia sedang tidak sadar sekarang kau bisa diserang. Dia...sedang menunggu seseorang." Disaat yang bersamaan mereka merasakan beberapa chakra asing yang sangat besar mendekat. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Sarada.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang berjubah datang dua diantaranya adalah perempuan berambut hitam. Yang satu berambut panjang dan yang satu berambut pendek . Hampir identik namun warna mata mereka berbeda.

"Kalian menerima pesanku ?" suara dingin Sarada terdengar jelas dari atas pohon.

"Kau mengalahkan Kahaza ? Uchiha memang kuat ,tapi sayang kulihat matamu cidera ya ?. Berdo'a saja agar kau selamat malam ini." Ujar si rambut pendek dengan suara parau. Terlihat kalau ia sepertinya tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Ah...tiga legenda Sannin baru juga ada disini ? Kau yang membawa mereka ? Apa kau benar-benar takut dengan kami ?" tanya si rambut panjang dengan nada melengking menoleh ke arah Naruto , Sasuke ,dan Sakura yang berada diluar kekkai pelindung.

Belum sempat Naruto, Sakura , dan Sasuke bertindak sebuah lingkaran bening telah menghalangi mereka. Sarada dan para missing-nin itu terjebak dalam sebuah pelindung seperti kaca.

"Arghhh... !" Sakura mencoba menghancurkan pelindung itu dengan segenap kekuatannya namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang mencoba menghancurkannya dengan Rasengan dan mendapatkan hasil nihil.

Sasuke sadar kalau ini tak ada gunanya. Mungkin kekuatan mereka bertiga memang jauh lebih besar dari pada para missing-nin itu . Namun ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan penyerangan ini sangat matang. Sasuke perhatikan terlihat diantara mereka ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkonsentrasi mempertahankan jutsu pelindung yang menghalangi mereka. Sasuke menebak kalau ada ninja ahli yang diantara mereka. Sekuat apapun mereka mencoba menghancurkan pelindung itu mereka tidak akan berhasil.

Sarada melompat tepat di depan para missing-nin itu.

"Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang mencoba membuat ninja super dengan mengambil kekuatan dari klan-klan hebat dan menyatukannya. Percobaanmu hanya akan sia-sia !" Kata Sarada.

"Kami tidak meminta pendapatmu !" Ujar si rambut pendek.

"Kalian membawa orang sebanyak ini untuk menangkap ku ? Ah...aku lupa , yang tersisa tinggal kalian berdua. Benarkan Rei ? Kagami ?" Sarada meremehkan.

"Jangan sombong , sekuat apapun kehebatan seorang ninja. Mereka akan selalu memiliki kelemahan Uchiha." Ujar perempuan berambut panjang bernama Rizzumi Rei.

"Oh ya ?"

Tangan halus Sarada menyentuh balutan perban dimatanya dan melepaskannya. Seketika terihat pupil merah dengan pola seperti bunga teratai menyeramkan .Sharingan itu berkilat menang. Sepersekian detik saat Sarada hendak melancarkan jutsunya terdengar seorang anak perempuan berteriak dan seketika itu Sarada berhenti. Perempuan bernama Merika itu mengeluarkan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Terdapat beberapa memar di wajahnya.

"Ya, Sarada. Kami tahu apa kelemahan mu ! Aneh bukan kelamahan dari keturunan klan Uchiha yang hebat adalah melihat kematian sesorang ? Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa menjadi jounin elit yang hebat. Aku yakin kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menghitung berapa orang yang telah kau bunuh ?"

Rizzumi berjalan mengitari Sarada sedangkan anak perempuan itu hanya menangis tersedu-sedu memecah keheningan malam.

"Tolong nona..tolong aku ! Mereka mau menyiksaku... Aku ingin pulang !" Ujar gadis kecil itu. Seketika tubuh Sarada bergetar.

"Tunjukan kehebatan klan Uchiha ! Bunuh anak ini ! atau kalau tidak kami akan mengambil kedua bola matamu itu." Ujar Merika yang menjambak rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Bunuh dia !" Rizzumie juga ikut menjambak Sarada. Senyum kemenangan benar-benar telah berkembang di wajah para missing-nin.

Sementara itu Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menghancurkan pelindung tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka mau ? " Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka mengincar Sarada." Kata Sasuke.

Dibagian dalam pelindung, para ninja khusus sedang berkosentrasi untuk mempertahankan pelindung mereka agar tetap kuat.

"Ninja lemah !" .

BUAGH !

DUGHH !

Missin-nin itu melayangkan tinju pada Sarada tanpa mendapatkan balasan. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya. Disisi lain Rizzumi Rei telah menodongkan kunai pada gadis kecil yang sudah mulai kelelahan meminta tolong.

"Mereka ingin membunuhku, tolong aku Nona...tolong ! Akhrrr !". Gadis itu berteriak melengking memberontak sehingga membuat Rizzumi kewalahan.

"Diam !"

PLAKK !

Sebuah tamparan keras telah dilayangkan pada gadis itu yang langsung membuatnya diam tak bergerak. Mungkin tamparan itu membuatnya lemas.

"Hahahahaha..." Mereka semua tertawa. " Apa kita ambil saja matanya sekarang ! Setelah kau Uchiha, aku akan menghabisi anak itu " dan mereka tertawa lagi.

Jari lentik itu mengepal keras . Kini Sarada telah tersungkur menunduk ditanah dengan rambut yang dijambak oleh apa yang terjadi pada Sarada saat ini. Napasnya menderu mendengar rintihan gadis kecil yang tadi telah ditampar Rizzumi.

"Kalian..." Bisik Sarada pelan. Tanah disekelilingnya berkeretak dan mulai terbelah.

"...teruslah bermimpi !" Bahkan tanpa meninju tanah itu, hanya dengan chakra yang sangat besar bisa membuat tanah keras disekelilingnya terbelah.

Sarada menegadah menaikan kepalanya menghadap Merika yang tengah memegangi rambutnya. Seketika itu teriakan keras melengking terdengar memecah keheningan malam.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH !"

Para Missing-nin itu otomatis melihat ke arah Merika penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Kalian.. akan bernasib sama dengannya !"

Sarada menoleh dan menunjukan kedua Sharingannya yang berpola bunga teratai itu. Mereka semua yang menatap mata Sarada langsung menjerit kesakitan. Malam yang hening kini berubah ramai oleh jeritan para missing-itu. Chakra hijau berkumpul si seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat rumput si sekitarnya bergetar. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sarada menyiksa orang-orang jahat dan juga untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat menyiksa seseorang.

"Sarada ! Hentikan !" terdengar suara ibunya diantara jeritan-jeritan itu.

Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul menghancurkan rasa senang itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi gelisah dan juga cemas. Tangannya kembali bergetar.

_"Sarada ? Nak ? Apa kau sudah siuman ? Apa kau bisa mendengar Ibu ?" _

_"Sarada ? apa kau menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan ?" _

_"Kau bohong. Jangan coba membohongiku Sarada." _

_"Aku.. belum bisa memberitahumu Ayah. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Mungkin nanti."_

_"Ayah harap kau mengerti , tapi Ayah harus tahu apa masalahmu Sarada. Berbagilah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."_

_"...Aku hanya ingin melindungi semuanya."_

Semua perkataan Ayahnya terdengar lagi di telinganya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ayah dan ibunya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih karena ridak bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tuanya.

'Apa ini yang kau inginkan Sarada ?'

'Tidak !'

'Apa kau ingin menjadi pembunuh ?'

'Tidak !'

'Kau telah menjadi pembunuh Sarada ! Kau teah kehilangan dirimu sendiri !'

'Tidak...Tidak...Tidak...'

Peluh memenuhi wajah Sarada. Bersusah payah ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Namun jeritan itu masih jelas terdengar. Ia menutup matanya dan masih berusaha untuk menghentika jutsunya sendiri.

'Aku tidak mau ! Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Hentikan ! hentikan !'

"HENTIKAN !"

Jeritan itu berhenti. Orang-orang itu ambruk di tanah begitu juga dengan Sarada. Seketika suasana kembali hening seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tubuhnya lemas, sangat lemas. Dia sudah menghentikannya. Sudah selesai , jeritan itu tak terdengar lagi. Sebelum Sarada kehilangan kesadaranya hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tiga bayangan kabur yang sedang berlari kearahnya .

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari arah jendela. Ia berakhir disini lagi. Terduduk di ranjang dirumah sakit dengan mata dibalut perban. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Ia baru sadar kemarin sore. Ayah, Ibunya, Kakashi-sama dan juga paman Hokage turut menjenguknya.

"Aku siap untuk dihukum." Ujar Sarada sore itu.

"Kau tidak akan dihukum Sarada. Kau memang menyalahi aturan karena menyerang missing-nin tanpa perintah dari Hokage. Tapi Konoha juga pantas berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyerang missing-nin yang berusaha menyerang penduduk Konoha." Ujar Naruto dengan wibawa.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Mereka sampai saat ini tidak bisa ditanyai. Efek dari Tsukuyomi yang kau lakukan tidak bisa disembuhkan bahkan oleh Sakura sekalipun. Mentalnya rusak parah. Mereka akan menderita ganguan jiwa secara permanen." Jawab Kakashi.

"...dan untuk anak itu, dia diculik dari rumahnya dari Iwagakure. Kami sudah mengantar dia pulang seteleh merawatnya."Kata Naruto.

Hening sejenak. Sarada sedikit lega karena para missing-nin itu tidak mati.

"Ibu..."

"Ya, Sarada."

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah sangat bersalah . Aku menyembunyikan hal yang begitu besar darimu dan Ayah. Aku...benar-benar minta maaf." Terlihat perban yang menutupi mata Sarada sedikit basah.

"Sudahlah,lupakan itu. Yang sudah terjadi maka itu yang terjadi. Ibu memaafkan mu." Balas Sakura seraya memeluk putrinya.

"Ayah...Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Berdua saja." Kata Sarada. Maka Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ayah, hukumlah aku . Aku sudah bersalah karena sudah tidak jujur pada Ayah. Maafkan aku, aku sangat minta maaf." Sarada menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga walaupun Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau seluruh tubuh Sarada bergetar. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sarada lembut.

"Ayah akan memaafkanmu. Tapi Ayah berharap penjelasan dari mu." Ujar Sasuke. Sarada menghela napasnya dan mencoba menjelaskan semunya dengan tenang kepada Ayahnya.

"Enam bulan yang lalu...Saat aku mendapatkan misi ke Iwagakure. Di markas sekelompok missing-nin aku menemukan sebuah gulungan proyek rahasia, dan itu berisi proyek tentang percobaan transplantasi bagian tubuh shinobi. Mereka hendak menciptakan seorang ninja super dengan mengambil anggota tubuh dari klan-klan yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan salah satunya adalah klan Uchiha. Mereka mengincarku..."

"...dan tak lama kemudian aku menemukan artikel tentang organisasi rahasia yang beredar sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan aku berpikir kalau itu adalah mereka . Itu ternyata benar Ayah. Selama ini aku mencari informasi dan menyerang mereka. Aku tahu itu berbahaya , jadi aku mengambil buku Genealogi Klan dari bagian terlarang perpustakaan Konoha untuk mengetahui kelemahan mereka. Tadinya aku hanya berniat untuk menyerang mereka diam-diam dan menyerahkan mereka pada Hokage. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku malah membunuh mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku...Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Aku sendiri berspekulasi kalau yang aku rasakan adalah efek dari Mangekyou Sharingan." Jelas Sarada.

" Iya itu benar. Aku membicarakannya dengan Kakashi beberapa waktu lalu. Itu memang efek dari Mangekyo Sharingan karena tubuhmu dan kondisi mentalmu belum cukup kuat untuk memakainya . Tapi hanya satu yang membuat ku penasaran. Kau tahu kan apa syarat yang paling utama untuk memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan ? Sarada, siapa yang sudah kau bunuh.?" Tanya Sasuke intens.

Air mata merembes dari perban balutan mata Sarada. Tubuhnya bahkan masih bergetar tak bersuara.

"Ayah...sejak kecil aku sangat takut membunuh orang lain. Tapi tuntutanku menjadi jounin elite membuatku membunuh banyak orang. Aku...aku sangat takut. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Ayah dan Ibu . Aku keturunan Uchiha mana mungkin aku bisa memberi tahu kalian dan seluruh dunia kalau aku takut. Yang aku inginkan hanya dunia yang damai tapi bagaimana bisa. Setiap kali aku membunuh orang lain terlepas apakah orang itu jahat atau tidak, mereka tetap saja adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai harapan. Mereka mempunyai orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, apapun itu mereka hidup pasti mempunyai suatu tujuan . Apakah itu jahat atau tidak mereka pasti mempunyai hati nurani atau setidaknya mereka pernah mempunyainya...dan aku datang menjadi kematian mereka..."

"...berapa banyak dosa yang harus ku pikul atas nama keadilan dan kedamaian ? Setiap kali aku membunuh mereka ,aku juga membunuh diriku sendiri. Orang-orang yang tak ku kenal yang menurutku tak pantas untuk dibunuh begitu saja."

"...mereka tahu ayah. Mereka tahu kalau kelemahanku adalah membunuh orang yang tak bersalah. Mereka tahu...Aku tidak bisa bilang pada Ayah kalau aku takut. Aku adalah Uchiha, bagaimana...bagaimana mungkin aku bisa takut." Tangisannya pecah. Kunoichi dingin dan jenius itu kini mengakui semua kelemahannya di depan Ayahnya. Melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini ia pikul.

"...Mereka ingin mengambil kedua mataku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kebanggaan Ayah dikalahkan begitu saja. Aku penerus klan Uchiha, aku memang harus membunuh mereka kan ? harus begitu kan ?" .

Sasuke memeluk putri kecilnya. Kenapa ia tidak tahu beban yang dipikul Sarada sebesar ini. Kenapa ia sampai tidak tahu kalau putri kesayangannya ini begitu ketakutan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Ia kira kalau putrinyalah yang paling hebat. Ia kira kalau putrinya sempurna tanpa celah. Tapi kali ini ia sadar kalau sehebat dan sejenius apapun putrinya . Dia tetaplah seorang anak yang membutuhkan perhatian yang mempunyai rasa takut. Sama sekali ia tak menyangka kalau nama Uchiha telah sangat membebani putri kebangganya itu.

Kini Sasuke tahu darimana Sarada mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tak perlu membunuh orang yang berharga kalau hanya dengan membunuh orang lain saja Sarada sudah menyakiti jiwanya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudahlah Sarada. Ayah yang salah karena Ayah terlalu membebanimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lepaskan semua bebanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua pernyataan mu. Pilihlah yang menurutmu benar. Jadilah seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan takut untuk mengakui ketakutan mu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah putri Ayah. Ayah tidak akan marah sama sekali." Sasuke menenangkan Sarada.

Jangan sampai beban hidup yang pernah Sasuke alami semasa muda dulu terjadi pada Sarada. Biarkan dia menjadi yang dia mau . Sasuke menyayangi Sarada lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan nama Uchiha yang disandang oleh Sarada menjadi belenggu yang menyiksa jiwa putrinya.

"Terima kasih Ayah...terima kasih..."

Sasuke beranji akan menjadi Ayah yang lebih baik lagi untuk Sarada. Bahkan manusia terkutuk sekalipun akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang ia anggap berharga.

END

**A/N :Thanks for all readers, and thaks for all reviewers :D Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya tidak seperti yang kalian inginkan.**


End file.
